mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Samdo994
Trades 2 How much would I pay for 1 xtra mantle banner? I'll pay 20 clix-- 10:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I would love to trade this trade with you but i haven't got any Mantles Banners anymore. As I was Rank 8 I went to the Gauntlets side so with my Modules I can only get Gauntlets Banners. If I get one, I'll tell you. 10:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Could u put an archive on my talk page?-- 10:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I didn't do my fist archive, that was Mackmoron11. But I will try to do one for you. 10:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Done. 10:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thanx very much!!!!-- 10:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) come on Irc-- 10:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. :) 10:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Trades 3 You wanna trade again?-- 12:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Tell me what and I'll look what I can do. 13:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Banners, Catapults, dragons, rank 8 stuffs?-- 13:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Banners okay, exept Mantle Banners, and I have got a spare catapult. Make a price! We'll see then. 13:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 12 clix each gaunlet and catapult 17 clix-- 13:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Gauntlets Banners price is okay, but can we make the price for the catapult to 25? So then I have at least 1 Transparent Lego Brick out of it. 13:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I was Going to buy Multiple Gauntlet Banners!!!!-- 08:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so how many Gauntlets Banners would you like to buy? 14:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) How much u got? cause I'll be needing em for blackk brix!!!-- 03:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I no longer need to buy the catapult (since it is mantle property) Leinardo will buy it off u!-- 03:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I got 27 Gauntlets Banners, but the maximum buy at a time is 10. So 10 Banners for 12 clicks make 120 clicks. Okay? 09:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay!!!!I'm Rich!!!! But you'll have to wait for 2 days please. Reserve the banners for me!!!-- 09:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'll Buy 12 banners at 12 clix each and thats 144 clix, I'll make it 150 clix tell me if u want this trade?-- 11:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, deal. Please spent 50 clicks on each of my Lightworm Modules. I will send you the 12 Banners now. 16:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Okay Is That 150 Clix I'll Do It Right now.-- 06:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ok clix all done, u should harvest 6 trans brix!!-- 11:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the Trade! 14:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Catapult I need as many catapults as I can. Have some? -- 03:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I only have one catapult. Say, 25 clicks? This is my only one, you know. 09:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry it is a bit expensive. Maybe later. -- 02:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) TY Thanks for help me in the backgrounds.-- 15:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I should thank you! I didn't know how to do the table right and you uploaded half of the Images. Oh, and I will going to add ther last ones too. There are also Backgrounds on the Dino Bone Modules. 12:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) IRC What to go on the IRC? 16:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll go on soon. I am just fixing the Networker pages, adding descriptions and friendlists, ect... 16:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, thanks. Sorry for pestering. 16:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. :) 16:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hello sam Hey Samdo wow you are editing like mad! I was just wondering.... who joined first you or me.-- 15:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, well it isn't much I am editing. Maybe you noticed I now got a checklist on my Userpage with my current MLNWiki projects. I am changing to '' so it is understandable. I am editing only the networkers now. And to your question who joined first... I made a list (similar to aGerman77's list) of Users with their Edit counts;which isn't complete yet. I added also the join date by looking up the user logs or the talk page recordings. I joined on 20th may and you on the 10th june. And you have got many, many edits! 15:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks samdo that was very interesting and I like your list.-- 15:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, it is nice to hear that someone likes my list. Oh and nice Idea with the quotes in italic! 18:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! Rank 9 Hey sam I think you have a symbiosis module am i right. well I just made it to rank 9 and I need 25 grey bricks so I was wondering if you could put me on your symbiosis mod please. ( if you don't have it then never mind.) I also asked Arj so in being on two at the same time It will become much faster. p.s. I have 300 clicks at my disposal. -- 16:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry but I haven't got a Symbiosis Module. If you got any Mantles Transmuting pools, I get every day 2 Black bricks and currently I have noone I know to spend the Black bricks on. I might make a symbiosis Module when I am Rank 10, but at the moment I need more Transparent Bricks. The Module is currently to expensive to me. Sorry again! 09:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well I will put out my transmuting pool then.-- 17:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I clicked on it. I can click two times a day on it because I get two Black Bricks per day from my Pet Robot Module. Sorry again about the Symbiosis Module. 12:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hello Samdo! Could you click my mantles transmuting pools please? If you don't have black bricks, then block all of your friends and I can click on your pet robot. (This gets me grey bricks ) Thanks. 14:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I get two bricks per day so I'll try to spend some on your Tansmuting Pools. I spent all of my Black Bricks on your Pools already so I can only click two times a day. Did you know that I am Rank 10 in about two weeks (I calculated the Transparent Bricks)? 14:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nice! Thanks! I made a program to determine how long it will take me to get to rank 10. Currently, it will take about 2 months. When you are rank 10, will you build a symbio mod? I would click it 50 times a day if I were on it! 15:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::A real program? Wow! Probably I will build it but there are other ones that want to get on this Module. I'll see how we will do this. 15:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. 15:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Birthday. Thanks! and thanks for clicking on my transmu mod every two days.-- 00:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I am trying to fan out my available black bricks to your, Mackmoron and Ajraddatz's Transmuting Pools. 10:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I see well thanks sam you've been a help.-- 13:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Are you serious? I just clicked another two times on your Pool 14:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Point taken... your being a help.-- 14:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) IRC COME ON IRC-- 10:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll go on irc soon. I will go to eat something now. 11:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, at the moment I cannot go to irc because it won't connect. I'll try it later again. 13:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) transmuting module. Can you click my transmuting module once every three days? -- 14:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Mhm okay, I'll try to remind myself. :) 14:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks-- 15:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hey samdo its been another three days!-- 14:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I clicked yesterday, but ok I'll click today too. 14:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks I'll click your light worm in return.-- 14:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll click now again. 14:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Friends Can you please add me to your friendlist?-- 23:31, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Code Sorry I just had to copy some code from your talk page hope you don't mind see my user page and talk page. -- 11:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem, I just made that. Quite easy. Thanks for asking! Oh, and thanks for crediting me! 12:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) LKL-3Go, not LKL-3G0 I wasn't talking about the networker LKL-3G0. Once, I read the wiki and found out about him but I typed in LKL-3Go and that's how I found the possible hacker. Try it yourself. drogdo9 :Oh, okay. 11:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Pet Robot I am willing to give you 250 clicks to your pet robot if, you save all of the black bricks and click on my transmiting pool, and you block all of your friends on your friends list so that all of the gray bricks go to me. Sound good? -- 02:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm quite nice Idea, I only need 19 Black Bricks to get to Rank 10. ''If I would do that, you'll have to click in 10s steps, so I don't loose any Bricks. You also have to be on at IRC so we can communicate when we do this trade, so you won't loose any Grey Bricks. Will that be okay? 15:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I don't need Black Bricks anymore. 16:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me by putting up your tramiting pools and clicking on my Crest module when I put it up? -- 23:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Congrats on reaching Rank 10! 8) ^_^ :D XD YAHOO! &0) 15:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC)